


Piano of Dreams

by Star4545



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Soulmates AU, mozart - Freeform, pianist Dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 17:16:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6816163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star4545/pseuds/Star4545
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil dreams of Dan, each time with a new scenario and he can never actually get to Dan, but the underlying classical music leads the way to Phil slowly escaping the dreams to try and find Dan in real life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piano of Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Pianist! Dan because why not

One, two, three, one, two, three, one, two, three. I count. Waiting. Sheep jumping over a fence into an oblivious nowhere. One, two, three, one, two, three, one, two, three. Right on time with the classical music that is playing through my mind, and the beat that boringly goes; one, two, three, one, two, three, one, two, three. Then it changes one, and two, and three, and four, and five. A new song perhaps. Either way the song being played is beautiful, and soon the everything comes together.

I am sitting in an audience, in a nice theater, a respective amount of people sitting among me, and I'm sat here watching a pianist. I had no clue who, I look down to see the name blurred out, but the picture of the young pianist was beautiful. He played with such passion, and accuracy that it sounded just like Mozart, who originally composed the piece. The sounds fill the small theater with simple harmonies and lulling noises. The song ends, and the pianist stands up, and gives a bow. Everyone gives him a standing ovation, because he was incredible.

I walk outside to the lobby of the theater, he was standing there, crowds of people surrounding him in a mob. A couple little kids were talking to him, before someone taps him on the shoulder, and he kisses the lady on the cheek as she talks quickly to him. He looks like he is only half listening, his gaze shifting to the kids at his feet. I heard from around that his name was Daniel Howell, the youngest pianist to ever accompany himself at the specific venue. I join the crowd, deciding to get a closer look. Brown hair and brown eyes that contrasted against his semi pale skin. His eyes were shining and Daniel was smiling with a dimple on his cheek, as he talked with much expression to the little kids that obviously looked up to him, and I think I did too.

Daniel Howell, a pianist. A beautiful pianist that played some Mozart song like no tomorrow. The complicated notes that blended together in such a beautiful harmony that was played by this man who couldn't be much younger than I. I see him look up for a brief second, it seems he was unaware of all the people fanning around him, and he stares into the crowd, like he is looking for someone. Then he stares at me. Not an accidental, our eyes just met for a second, like a full on stare. As if he knows me and is trying to remember where from.

Yet he looks away, and directs his attention back to the kids for one second before grabbing his duffel and he starts to run. I follow, unsure of why, but I do. It feels almost involuntary, like it's meant for me to follow him to wherever he is running to. He runs out of the venue, one that I could only recognize as the Sydney Opera House. Unsure of why or how I am in Sydney, Australia so far away from London, I follow. Everything looked unfamiliar, but I follow the boy in the black jeans and moth shirt. Through the streets of Sydney, passed the Australian people, and past shops, restaurants, everything. Running off into oblivion. Thankfully, Dan was only a pianist, and soon gave up running, allowing me to catch up. I was about to catch up, about to say something, like 'stop' or 'hey'. But he disappeared, not around a corner, or into a shop, just disappeared out of thin air.

I look around for a bit, into adjacent shops and restaurants, before I suddenly realize, I was in a whole different country. I look around, halfway expecting there to be kangaroos and koalas everywhere, yet there weren't. Disappointment was an understatement. I look around those shops; a bookstore, a small clothing store, a tourist shop. Nothing really sparking interest, and then I feel weird and I open my eyes.

I wake up to the shining sun, and I blink a couple times wishing I could've talked with him. I immediately call my mum, asking he if she ever had dreams about someone before she ever met them.

She answers with a, "Phil, why are you calling me so early?" And goes on to explain something Phil had never heard. That select people, that is when you are born, the nurses? Or something, someone, decide if you are going to have a soulmate. Unlike my mum, who has, and loves my father, they are not soulmates. You have a special connection with your soulmate, she says that mine could be the dreams. She says that we will probably meet soon and he is probably dreaming of me too, possibly for longer, causing him to run away. I don't think I dreamed about him before but maybe I just couldn't remember. She says she has known for a long time about me having a soulmate, but never said anything. I told her I appreciated her decision and hung up, realizing I needed to digest everything she just told me, and I couldn't do that without coffee.

I quickly get dressed. Cautiously picking out an outfit encase I were to meet Dan that very day. I don't, sadly. I do dream about him though.

Before I know it, I'm dreaming again. I'm standing in front of a music store. One I had known to be in London, and I take a sigh of relief, because I was back where I knew how things work, and I walk in unsure of what else to do.

There he was again. Daniel Howell. Standing there with that same lady from before. This time, Dan was wearing a black eclipse shirt and his black jeans. He was standing in front of a piano selection. He looks around warily before playing a chord on the beautiful Grand Piano in front of him. The lady smiles, and says to him, "Go on. Play something, Dan." He smiles, and starts to play that song. The exact same one, that one by Mozart.

I hear a worker comment, "Piano Sonata No.12 In F, K.332 beautiful choice." I know the name of the song now, the beautiful song played by the beautiful boy. Once he finishes, he looks up at the lady.

"This is a beautiful piano, but it's so expensive mum. I could never…" The mum shakes her head.

"It's no problem, Dan, this is your passion after all." I was confused to whether this is a different point in the same Dan's life, or a complete different reality from the one I had experienced before. Yet again, he locks eyes with me, and gets up and goes to the back of the store, where the sheet music was. I follow once again, wondering why he is always running from me. This time I put my hand on his shoulder before we both disappear.

Another day of not meeting Dan approaches. I go to bed that night after having about two days without dreaming of him. It wasn't like I missed him. I was just wanting to interact with him more, considering we only got as close as me touching my hand on his shoulder.

A new scene, an older one if that. I had to be decades ago. The cars old, the people dressed nicely. I was dressed nicely. Once again in a theater. I heard the words that sounded so familiar to my ears, "Mozart performing Piano Sonata No.12 In F, K.332." I couldn't phantom it, whatever weird reality I was in brought me back to the early 20th century to see a composer preform his piece I have heard numerous times that day. Next to me was a man wearing a suit like me. His hair slicked back, almost unrecognizable, but it was Dan.

"I heard'th he ist amazing." Phil wanted to laugh at the way he was talking but couldn't help to respond the same way.

"I heard'th it's brand new." Dan smiles, and continues to listen. I listen as well. I almost liked Dan's version better than the original, but the score probably changed over time making it different when Dan played it. The song ends and I wake up.

After that I had dreamless sleeps, like those couple dreams of me meeting Dan took up all my dream power. Like he, consumed it all. It was a month later, I had almost forgotten. But how could I forget the pianist that loved Mozart. I finally have another dream that night.

More recent from last time. Definitely more recent. I am in an unfamiliar bedroom, the ceilings high and a decorated bedroom. I get up, and find my way to [my] lounge. It was brightly decorated, and Dan is just on the couch, eating a bowl of cereal and browsing on his computer.

"Good morning, Philly." Dan says, as if they have forever known each other.

"G-Good morning, Dan…ny." Dan laughs.

"There is some coffee in the kitchen if you want some." I get some coffee and return to see Dan looking at the sheet music for the notorious Piano Sonata No.12 In F, K.332. "I think I'm going to learn this, does it look too difficult?" I shrug. "Whatever the fans will love to see me play piano more often." I was confused by the term of fans. Was he a famous pianist in whatever world this is as well. I stood there, hot coffee in my hand. Made exactly how I like it. "What's wrong, Phil? Is the tour stressing you out or something?" I shake my head, unsure of what this tour was anyway.

"No, nothing is stressing me out. I just had some really weird dream s'all." I say, sitting down away from him, before he moves over and throws his arms around my shoulders.

"Well if you need someone to talk to, you can always talk to me." He comments, and I smile, linking our fingers together. He seemed okay with it, obviously a normal thing between us. What even is this, him? I see him only in this space, with two of the times him running away from me, then we connect over Piano Sonata No.12 In F, K.332, and now I'm sitting here, next to this dazzling man.

He smiles at me, resting his head on my shoulder. I had no clue what he, we, were even doing. But his fingers felt nice in mine. Pianist fingers, slim and strong. Ready to play a beautiful note or harmony. I wondered why he kept showing up. This isn't real, I know. It's probably some type of lucid dream I'm in right now. Yet I can't escape it, and I don't know if I want to. I barely know the man, I don't know him. All I know is that he can play Piano Sonata No.12 In F, K.332. Maybe not now, but previously. He is gorgeous with his ruffled brown hair styled opposite to mine, and big dopey brown eyes, that I could stare at forever and a day. Mind numbingly amazing, and I wish I could stay in this moment, live up to this reality I'm living in. The perfect flat and apparently a stable job that brings me, us, on tour.

Of course, things don't go the way I planned, and I wake up. I wished I didn't. I wished I had woken up in that same bed. The one where I would wake up to coffee. But I wake up in my room at home. In an empty flat, where Dan is not present. I liked being near him, talking to him even if our conversation had no context, just being friendly with the dream Dan filled me with joy. However I still haven't found him, I try to stay positive, thinking it was a longer, more inclusive dream because I'm closer to finding him. To touching him, loving him. I wondered what it would be like meeting him. Would he recognize me? Will Mozart's Piano Sonata No.12 In F, K.332 be playing where we meet? Was that our song in his dreams as well? Have we been having the same dreams? Questions I would like answers to, ones that I'll hopefully get.

I throw on some clothes, and do my hair before going out that afternoon to head to the streets of London. I head toward the music store I once saw in one of my dreams that I distinctively remember. The one where Dan wanted the piano that he couldn't afford, yet his mother still bought it for him. He wasn't there. I ask the cashier if he saw a boy named Dan. The cashier inquires that he is a valued customer, but hasn't been there in weeks.

"It's weird, the most amount of days Dan's ever gone without coming here, even to look around, has been like two days. I know he isn't on holiday, so it's weird even for him. I would check the vintage shop down the street, he quite likes old Knick knacks."

So, I walk down the street, expecting to see the boy with the brown mop on his head. I look around, and I see a bunch of bean bags set up around the book section, one looks recently sat in. I sit in it, wishing there was some indication that he was here without sounding creepy and asking the cashier. But then I realize, I look to the book shelf next to me and I realize, I was looking at a shelf of biographies. One of them being Mozart, and it looks like it was recently put back. I smile, and take it out to look at it, and very small in messy handwriting, written in blue pen. Come and find me - Dan. I look around for a couple minutes, understanding why Dan loved the shop. The cozy feel was nice and warm. I then hear the faint familiar notes and harmonies, the beat: one, two, three, one, two, three. Changing to one, and two, and three, and four, and five. Flawlessly. The song was starting to be played. There he was, standing right there, in front of a beautiful piano, the song playing on his phone.

I look at him, and he looks at me. God, his eyes were amazing. He was wearing a grey baggy sweatshirt and black jeans I always imagined him in. "I can't afford a piano, but I love it anyway." I smile. "I also like classical music."

"Mozart?" Dan nods, running his fingers over the black and white keys. He then sits down, like he is basking in the essence of the piano. "Why haven't you been at the music shop?"

Dan looks back at me. "Been too caught up in my dreams, I guess. You’re the main thought of my mind. It's weird nothing have ever defeated the thought of music always in my head. Come and sit with me, Phil." I go and sit next to him, and look at the keys his fingers were placed on. He pauses the song, and starts to play his own. It took my breath away.

"I've been dreaming of you for about a year now." He says, playing notes in progression, looking up at me for a moment.

"A year?" I was stunned. "I've been dreaming about you for about two months."

"Yeah, I realized you started to move and actually be present, and I figured you finally took notice. Apparently we have been dreaming about each other for years, but no one really realized it, causing us to not remember. Isn't that crazy? I could've met you years ago." He says, going back to his piano.

"Quite crazy. Why did you run away the first two times?" Dan shrugs.

"Before you were just always standing or sitting, never really doing anything. I got scared. But then I realized that you are my soulmate and like I should get used to you. So I guess I fell asleep before you the last night and I got used to the flat, and found my laptop. I waited for you and stuff. I hope to get an apartment like that with you one day."

I lie my head on Dan's shoulder, unsure if it was okay, but he kept on playing. I was unsure of when it would end, yet I never wanted it to. Everything seemed peaceful and quiet, serene almost. I loved it, and it was bad… I know, but I had already fallen hard for Dan. Who was my soulmate after all. I had to love him. Plus he smelt good, like a freshly lit candle. It fit his personality well.

"I love it when you play." Dan smiles, and lifts his fingers off the keys. He looks at me and I lift my head up. I smile, and he does too. I take his hands in mine, it was a bit awkward but that was okay. That was the day that we met.

As I grow up, living in Dan's presence. He had moved into my flat, and we bought the piano he loved so much because he had extra money from selling his flat. From there our flat was always filled with music. He would always be playing piano, or listening to music at a volume so it echoes throughout our small flat. Other than that, he would also be at the music store 99.9% of the time. Most of the time looking around, and then he would go to work at a bookstore. Then afterwards, go to the vintage store, where we would meet up after my shift of work.

Piano Sonata No.12 In F, K.332 by Mozart. Our song. The one that emotionally bonded us together. I wonder even as a kid would that play in the dreams I have long forgotten by now. The simple beat of one, two, three, four that changes to one, and two, and three, and four, and five. The one that would play as I tried to count sheep to sleep. Although Dan complained the song was too hard to play now, it was still a thought of mind as I once again count the sheep that run into the oblivion because Dan isn't beside me.


End file.
